villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Goblin King (Scooby-Doo)
The Goblin King is the titular secondary antagonist-turned-anti-hero of Scooby-Doo and the Goblin King. He is a monstrous, oppressive and prejudicial goblin who ruled the spirit world with a clawed iron fist, but also has inner vulnerability. The Goblin King is the father of Fairy Princess Willow. He was voiced by , who also played Ben Ravencroft. ''Scooby-Doo and the Goblin King'' The Goblin King was bribed by the greedy, corrupt, diabolical, and manipulative magician named Krudsky to help him seize magical powers and take over the world, by using Princess Willow as bait. When Shaggy Rogers and Scooby-Doo entered the spirit world to take his staff, the Goblin King captured them and locked them in his tower dungeon while he unleashed his goblin hordes on Halloween Night. The Goblin King made a deal with Krudsky and gave him his powerful scepter, but Krudsky betrayed him and turned him into a goose. Fortunately, Shaggy and Scooby-Doo nabbed the scepter and used it to bring everything back to normal. The Goblin King reprimands Princess Willow for her impetuous, reckless, and selfish behavior and grounds her for a year before he admitted that he is so glad to have her back. He then congratulated the Mystery, Inc. gang for saving everything. The Goblin King erased everyone's memories (except Shaggy and Scooby's) to maintain peace in both worlds and took Krudsky back with him as a prisoner for his disloyal treachery. Personality While the Goblin King appears to be a knavish, cruel, arrogant, terrifying, manipulative, and dangerous monster as many monsters are shown to be quite scared of him, even if they hear his name said out loud, he is actually quite the opposite. The Goblin King is kind, caring, rapturous, sympathetic, compassionate, and enthusiastic, so he truly loves his daughter, as he was willing to give up his magic scepter in order to get her back safely. However, he is shown to be firm and strict as he held his daughter responsible for all of the trouble that had occurred on Halloween and grounded her for a year. He also doesn't tolerate those who he sees to be an enemy as he send Shaggy Rogers and Scooby-Doo to the tower dungeon when they attempted to steal the scepter or when he decided to punish Krudsky for all the troubles he caused. However, he later changes his opinion of Scooby and Shaggy when he witnessed their bravery in stopping Krudsky, and thus allowed them to keep their memories of everything that had happened. The Goblin King is shown to be observant, sharp-eyed, circumspect, attentive, cautious, aware, and careful when regarding his magic as he tried to warn Krudsky that he wouldn't be able to handle the power of the specter. The Goblin King is also shown to be care for his friends as he brought Jack O'Lantern back to life by relighting his flame. Quotes Gallery Goblin Hour.png|"The goblin hour has arrived!" Goblin King (Scooby-Doo).jpg|The Goblin King's evil stare. The Goblin King's angry stare.png|"What is this?" The Goblin King's evil laugh.png|The Goblin King's evil laugh. The Goblin King scolding Princess Willow.png|The Goblin King reprimanding and grounding Princess Willow for her disobedience. Goblin King's Smile.png|The Goblin King revealing his true colors. The Goblin King siccing his henchmen on Shaggy and Scooby.png|"Impostors! Seize them!" Trick or treat.png|The Goblin King confronting Krudsky before imprisoning him for his treachery. Trivia *Despite the advertisements and the title of the film making him look like the main antagonist, it is Krudsky who is the true main antagonist, who later became the temporary Goblin King. Navigation Category:Scooby-Doo Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Monsters Category:Goblins Category:Magic Category:Male Category:Murderer Category:Barbarian Category:Monarchs Category:Parents Category:Elderly Category:Evil from the Past Category:Torturer Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Immortals Category:Leader Category:Gaolers Category:Tyrants Category:Honorable Category:Pawns Category:Related to Hero Category:Redeemed Category:Protective Category:Karma Houdini Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Necessary Evil Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Affably Evil Category:Disciplinarians Category:Anti-Villain Category:Mongers Category:Misanthropes Category:Supremacists Category:Oppressors Category:Traitor Category:Lawful Evil Category:Successful